Claimed
by KatarinaRainel
Summary: Kat has just settled down with a good book when she is disturbed by a noise. So gets up to find that her home is over run by Vampires. They have killed her family and as she tries to escape runs into Randy Orton. He tries to save her from his clan.


The rain fell hard on the windows of the manor, the sound of thunder filled the air and lighting lit up the sky. Kat had settled down in bed with a good book, she had just started reading 'The Lord of the Rings' she had been a huge Tolkien fan since a very young age. She allowed herself to tune out the sounds of the rain outside and to any other sound going on around her.

Her family had already gone to bed some time ago, she lived in the huge manor with her parents and many siblings. Some of her extended family had come to visit and decided to stay in the house. It had been easier then a hotel since the home had eighty-three rooms, which included a library, gym, indoor pool and several bedrooms and bathrooms. Every bedroom had its own bathroom so that each guest had his or her own privacy.

Kat loved the home, as it was big enough you could go some time with out being bothered by the other residents. The home, in California, was several miles away from other homes and was surrounded with trees and many gardens. Kat had just turned twenty-three and had no intent on leaving the home any time soon.

Though she was the youngest of her siblings she was the one to inherit the home, as her siblings all had husbands and wives and had homes of their own in other parts of the country. None of Kat's other siblings really wanted the home; they felt it too large for a small family. Though Kat loved it for the hugeness, she loved its large library for it had many books, most of which she had read. She loved it for it's large indoor pool, she didn't have to worry about freezing to death in the winter if she wished to go for a swim.

The large living room down stairs had a nice cozy fireplace, a door to either side of it that lead to the gym and indoor pool, a room off to the right was an office with a glass wall between the two rooms. The large grand stairs off to the left lead up to a landing and off to either side more stairs lead to long hallways that lead to the manor's many bedrooms.

Kat's bedroom was on the balcony to the left opposite the side with the fireplace. Her room had a nice cozy lounge room when you first walked in, a huge walk in closet off to the right, and her bedroom, with a big king size four post bed, was off to the left. Her bathroom was to the left of her bedroom and had a huge shower and was decorated with a nice sage green. Despite the manor's many gardens, indoor pool, large gym and its library with its many books, this was her most favorite room of the house.

Kat notice the sound of the storm outside had ceased, but there was now another sound that seemed to send chills up her spine. She laid the book down on her nightstand and pushing the covers back got up and opened the door of her bedroom, outside she saw over the banister a shadow roaming the living room of the manor. Ignoring her instincts to run and hide she decided to follow the shadow. Maybe it was just a family member who couldn't sleep but she couldn't shake this feeling she had.

She heard a moaning sound coming from one of the bedrooms and smirked, 'Too busy having too much fun I see.' She said to herself but some thing compelled her to open the door. And what she saw as horrifying. She saw her father laying on the floor a pool of blood flowing from his body and her mother in the arm of another figure. He hissed and fangs dug into her neck and the last few screams escaped her lips before he dropped her limp body to the floor.

Kat covered her mouth to muffle her own scream and ran as quickly as she could. She ran towards the library as it doubled as a safe room. But found yet another figure just inside the door, before she could push the panic button he had her pressed against the wall with his hand over here mouth. He stood a full foot taller then her, she guess he was 6'3 at most and his hair cut to the point of a buzz cut. His beard was full and as she scanned down noticed his many tattoos, sculls over the majority of his arms. The arm that held a hand to her mouth had a rose tattoo with letters, though Kat couldn't make it out, it appeared to be a name.

She struggled against his strong frame and found him to be unnaturally strong. She moaned against his hand as she tried to push him off of her.

"Quiet!" He said pushing all his strength against her. "I'm trying to help you."

"Yeah right." She said with his hand still over her mouth.

"Trust me, I'm going to remove my hand please don't scream." He dropped his hand but kept her against the wall.

"Why should I trust you, you break into my house and kill my family." She said remembering what she saw. "What are you?"

"I'm not like them and I'm about all you got right now. It's either trust me or die there are no other options."

"I think I'll take my chances."

"Then you'll surely die."

"Who are you? What are you?" She repeated.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She said in anger as she tried to pull out of his grip.

"Stop! Quiet!" He said as his eyes appeared to darken, he grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Let go of me!"

The man ignored her plea and hit a hidden button to open a panel in the wall of the library. The panel opened into a secret tunnel.

"How did you know that was there?" She asked stunned not even knowing it had been there her self.

"My people have had their eyes on this home for some time. Now shut up!" He pulled her inside the dark tunnel, he knew exactly where he was going and pushed her down behind some crates hidden inside. "Stay here and keep quiet."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll die."

"Great."

"Shh!" He said again in frustration at her excessive talking. "Don't you ever shut up?" He said in a whispered tone.

She opened her mouth to speak but shut it as she barely caught the look on his face in the dark room. His eyes moved to the doorway of the hidden room, Kat's gaze followed, they both saw a figure walk into the library.

"Stay here." The man said before he got up and walked out of the tunnel.

"Randy, did you find any thing?" The other man asked looking towards the tunnel.

"Nothing, it appears no one else is in the home."

The man at first did not seem to believe him but smiled anyways. "Good. Go check up stairs." He said pointing to the upper level of the library. "Just to be sure." He added when Randy gave him a confused look.

The man, known as Damon, remained on the lower level. His eyes moved towards the darkened tunnel, with his sharp vision he could see in the dark and noticed a woman peeking out from behind the crates. In a flash he had her by the throat back inside the library.

"Well, well what do we have here? A survivor." He said as his fangs popped out.

"No!" Randy rushed down tackling Damon to the ground, Kat fell to the floor unable to get back up she crawled away. She managed to pull her self back up on one of the pillars holding the library's stairs. Randy rushed to her side to check on her but she flinched at his touch. "She is mine!" Randy shouted turning back to Damon as he gathered himself off the floor.

"Devon said, leave none alive. And you wish to go against his orders?"

Randy remained silent, he pushed Kat behind him to keep her away from Damon.

"Well we'll see what the King has to say about that." He moved closer and Randy got ready for a fight knowing how dangerous Damon was when he was angry. Damon smirked and left the room

"What are you?" Kat said again when she was alone with Randy.

"I think you already know that answer. Are you okay?"

Kat remained quiet unable to process what she had just witnessed, she kept hoping it was a dream. "Yeah, I'm fine. My family was attacked by vampires and one of them threatened to kill me, and I was saved by another." She started. "But I am fine, just…fine." She added backing away from him. "I have to get out of here."

"If you run Damon will make it his mission to hunt you down and kill you. Then kill me because I let you live. You're safest with me here."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to believe what a vampire says to me."

"Well I'm all you got so deal with it. You have no other choice."

"I'd rather die then be a slave to a vampire."

"Well if that's your choice." His eyes darkened once again and his fangs popped out and he slowly moved towards Kat.

"Okay wait!" She shouted backing away from him into the wall. She realized she was trapped and had no one else to go. She was literally back into a corner.

"You said you'd rather die, I could let Damon do it. He would much enjoy that, course he likes to touchier his victims. With him it won't be quick, he might even keep you alive for days before killing you." Randy crept closer to Kat, she stuck her hands out to keep him back.

"I said wait, don't touch me."

"Change your mind?" He smirked and his fangs retracted.

"Don't give me that look."

He held out his hand. "Come on."

"What will Devon do to me?"

"He won't do shit. I claimed you regardless of him being King there is nothing he can do. His own rule, if a Vampire clams a human, that human cannot be touched, even by the King himself." He took her hand and led her out of the library. "Stay behind me you'll be safe trust me."

Kat hesitated at the door.

"I haven't given you a reason not to trust me."

"You're a vampire, you've given me every reason not to trust you. How do I know this isn't some trick and you won't just kill me later?"

"If I wanted you dead you would be."

Kat followed behind Randy down the stairs, she noticed there were now a total of twenty vampires, counting Randy, standing in the living room.

"What's this?" One of the vampires asked noticing the human. Kat figured he must be Devon. "Damon has informed me of your actions Randy."

"Figures." He shot Damon a glance, always wanting to be the little tattletale.

"You have ignored a direct order from your King. What have you to say for yourself?"

"Am I not allowed to claim a human then?" He started out. "I thought she was pretty." He added with a smirk.

Devon shook his head. "Randy, you and you're soft heart, always bringing home stray dogs. You are too human for your own good." He started up the stairs but stopped on the first landing. "You keep that one on a short leash." He added.

"I'll be sure to clean up after her if she pees on your nice furniture your majesty." He smirked.

"You better watch yourself Randy." Devon said before retreating into one of the manor's many bedrooms.

"I didn't think that was very funny. I am not a dog." Kat said before running up the stairs and retreated into her own room. Randy followed behind her into her room. "What do you want?"

"Well the King said keep you on a short leash, so that's what I'm doing." He gave her a smirk then plopped down on the couch in her lounge.

"Not funny."

"Oh I think that was quite funny."

Kat shot him a nasty look before going to her bedroom and slamming the door.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch then?" He shouted at the closed door then laughed when his keen hearing picked up her groaning.

The rest of the night was hard for Kat to sleep; she kept picturing her parents being murdered by vampires. The very beings that now had control over her home. Randy heard her tossing and turning in her sleep, moaning and talking out loud. He decided it would be best not to bother her any further. He had nearly fallen asleep himself when the doors to the bed area flung open.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up to notice her messy hair and the dark circles under her eyes.

"I can't sleep." She started then started to walk out the bedroom towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I'm hungry."

"In a house full of vampires, not very smart to roam around on your own."

She turned back and noticed he continued to sit where he was and watch TV. "You going to protect me then?"

He turned and gave her a smirk. "I'm quite comfortable right here, don't feel like getting up."

She slammed the door and went and lay back down. 'Jerk' He heard her say under her breath he just gave a chuckle. She struggled more to fall back to sleep and as soon as she was finally asleep was awoke by some one sitting on top of her with their hand at her throat.

"Hi pretty thing." The voice said, Kat tried to scream but was unable to due to the pressure from his hand at her throat.

Just as he was about to sink his fangs into her throat the doors flung open and Randy flung the vampire from the bed into the next room. "Damon!" He shouted.

"Oh come on Randy, I was just having a bit of fun."

"You know the rules, she is not to be touched."

"The rules were to not claim a human in the first place." Damon said in anger as his eyes darkened.

Randy stood his ground, as Damon's gaze seemed to be trying to burn a hole in him. "Get out!"

"Fine, perhaps I'll fine my own…pet, to have some fun with."

"I'm not his pet." Kat lashed out but Damon only flashed her a smirk and left.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so tired of being asked that." Kat said laying back down on the bed. "I'm fine, now leave me alone."

Randy backed out of the room and closed the doors behind him. He sat back down on the couch and only a few minutes later the doors opened.

"I can't sleep." She said walking towards him.

He took her hand and pulled her into his lap, he placed the blanket from off the back of the couch over her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry about all of this, truly I am." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah." She said before drifting off into a dream. This one was different more pleasant then the others she had had that night.

Kat woke up in her own bed and saw the sun peaking out from the windows. It was morning time, the birds were chirping outside her windows. It was truly a beautiful morning. She got up and made her way to the bathroom and heard the shower turn off. Randy stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Sorry, I didn't know some one was in here." She said in a shy, nervous tone and walked out of the bathroom.

He came up behind her, grabbed her arm and pressed her against the wall. "No need to be shy." He flashed her a smirk and leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. She unwrapped the towel from his waist and let it fall to the floor. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and slowly began removing her clothes.

Kat woke up still in Randy's arms realizing it had just been a dream. She turned to find him smiling at her. "What?"

"You sleep good? Any good dreams?" He smiled at her again.

She gasped and pushed herself up off of him. She was horrified. "You did that?"

"Well it was better then those nightmares you were having."

"How dare you!" She shouted.

"I can't make you do some thing you don't want to do, even in your dreams. You did that because you wanted to. I only placed the suggestion, you took it from there." He got up and walked towards her.

"Stay away from me."

"We both know you don't mean that." He backed her up till she ran into the wall; she wore nothing but a long t-shirt and panties. He wondered what it would be like to feel her skin against his. He placed his hand on the back of her neck; bringing her lips up to his he gently kissed her.

Just like in her dream she found herself unable to resist and she gave in to the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She moved her hands under his shirt feeling every inch of his skin from his abs to his chest. She pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor.

He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, he pressed her harder against the wall as he kissed her jaw line, and down her neck. He moved back to her lips and then carried her to the bed and laid her down. He slid his hand up under her t-shirt caressing her soft smooth skin. He slid up the shirt and removed it, he went back to kissing her neck, her throat and down her chest and across her belly. She trembled with every kiss and every caress.

He took his time making her moan in frustration. He moved back and met her lips with his again; she moved her hands to his jeans and slid them off his hips. He sat up for a moment and pushed his jeans off the rest of the way and tossed them to the floor. Her lips were soft and warm against his.

Her head was spinning; the room seemed to be spinning out of control. And she was melting in his arms. With every kiss she became weaker. His kisses were now ferocious, burning every part of her mouth with desire, she moaned with pleasure when he caressed her.

He can feel her skin against his; her skin was warm against his. She let out a moan, for the pressure was building inside her. She was trembling from his touch as his hands slid all over her body. His kisses trailed down to her neck and towards her collarbone and finally his hot mouth found their way to her breasts. She could feel the tip of his tongue circling her breasts and she let out a moan. His hand moved to her ass, as he squeezed it with his strong hand. The pressure in between her legs was overwhelming she wanted him inside her now.

She felt his fingers stroking between her thighs. She let out a loud moan and screamed his name. Her body felt so good against his. She was trembling in pleasure at his touch. He slipped off his boxers and threw them to the floor. Her head was still spinning as his lips met hers again. After what felt like an eternity, he entered her and she screamed out his name. When they both came he finally collapsed beside her on the bed.

She didn't move from where she was. She was too weak to move. She could hear his breaths were shallow. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

After a few moments he rolled back on top of her. He ran his hands all over her body gently, kissing her neck, her cheeks, across her jaw line. Down to her neck, and back up the same way. He slid his hands over her stomach till they reached her breasts. A whimper rose in her throat as he caressed them, and back over her stomach.

The world around her seemed to disappear. Nothing else existed outside of them and their naked bodies. He felt her hands caress his back as the kisses became deeper. He ran his fingers threw her hair; it was soft and seemed to go on forever.

His hands gently explored every inch of her, her shoulders, her arms, her stomach, down her legs and back. He moved his lips back to her neck and nibbled as she tired to lift her hips up to him. But he pushed her back down. It made her moan in frustration, she wanted him. He ran his tongue along her neck, as his hands moved over the smooth hot skin of her breasts.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes, she was beautiful. He wanted her, wanted her bad. She smiled at him and lifted her head to kiss his chin, then moved to his neck.

She laid her head back down and he lowered. Kissing her slowly, letting the kiss get deeper and deeper. He lowered himself further to her so their bodies touched and lightly rubbed his chest against hers. He heard her moan threw the kisses. He did this till she just couldn't take anymore. When he finally entered her she cried out and dug her fingers into his back. And buried her face in his neck as she felt him inside her. As she began to come, the world around her didn't exist. He listened to her moan and softly whisper out his name. After he came, he started to roll off of her but she stopped him. "Don't stop."

After a while he finally collapsed beside her, exhausted and breathless. Sweat running down his face and chest. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. He just lay there staring at the ceiling.

She laid her head on his chest and noticed there was no heartbeat. She tilted her head to look in his eyes. He caressed her face and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"If my heart could beat, if would for you." He said as if he had read her mind.

She smiled and laid her head back down and drifted off to sleep


End file.
